This invention relates to a structure of rack assembly for holding towels, toothbrushes and other things.
Conventionally, there are various types of towel rails or other device been used for holding towels, and the disadvantages of which are outlined hereinafter.
(1) Towel hanging hook: It is easy to break or drop from a wall when few more towels are mounted thereon;
(2) Towel suspension rod: The fastening element which secures a rod to a wall is easy to break, and the rod can be available only for a limited pieces of towels to hang thereon; and
(3) Extension rod type towel rail: In this type of towel rail, high supporting strength is difficult to achieve, and the both ends of an extension rod type towel rail can not be stably secured to support heavy load.
A rack assembly for holding towels and toothbrushes in accordance with the present invention provides numerous features as outlined hereinafter.
(1) Simple structure, easy to assemble or dismount;
(2) Screw nail fastening ensures maximum security;
(3) High loading capacity;
(4) High versatility; It can hold clothes towels, toothbrushes and may other things;
(5) The whole structure is secured to a wall by means of fastening elements via connectors through sleeve-joint and reinforced by a spring to enhance the binding force and facilitate its dismounting;
(6) Unique toothbrush holder for holding a variety of toothbrushes to protect against contamination; and
(7) Fastening elements can be secured to a wall or other object at any angle without interfering the installation of the whole structure.